coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7702 (29th September 2011)
Plot Peter wakes up on the sofa to the sound of Leanne slamming cupboard doors. He's worried that she's dressed to go out and tell the police, but she's going to collect Simon. DC Malone and a policewoman arrive at Carla's messy flat, empty glasses and an empty champagne bottle. Carla worries about the impression it might give. The police have no new information but want to go over things again. Sean tells everybody at Underworld that a clip of Rosie having a punch-up on national TV has become an internet sensation. Steve is disappointed to hear that Andy won't be coming to Jim's trial. Carla is about to ring Leanne after the police leave but decides against it. Bill and Pam tell Tyrone and Kevin that they're going to get married. Hayley and Becky see an unkempt Carla making her way towards the bookies. They offer help but Carla's not interested. Lloyd is finding it difficult having an ill Chris living at his house, and Steve is dreading his dad's trial. Carla arrives at the bookies. Peter wants to hug her but can't. Leanne is furious that Carla won't leave Peter alone. Carla leaves after Leanne has insulted her, broken. Leanne tells Peter not to bother coming back if he goes after her. Anna's in such a good mood that Sylvia asks her if she's been on the "wacky backy". Owen comes in and is all smiles with Anna. Kevin is surprised to see Bill ordering cheese salad, then changes his order to full English with extra black pudding after Kevin and Sylvia question him. A happy Kevin says to Bill that though he's fighting fit again, Sally hasn't asked him to leave. Alone in her flat, Carla begins drinking a bottle of vodka, tears streaming. Tyrone tells Pam that Kevin wants to change Jack's surname. Pam is furious that Kevin's life seems to have reverted back to normal. Sylvia tells Owen that she'll be keeping an eye on him to see he treats Anna with respect. Carla is quite drunk and finds the bottle of sleeping pills, tipping them out onto her hand. Pam storms round to No.4, berating Sally for taking Kevin back. Kevin and Bill arrive at the same time and an argument ensues about baby Jack's surname. Pam is led away by Bill as she tells Kevin he won't be welcome at their wedding. A drunken Carla rings Peter. Leanne can tell who it is by the look on Peter's face and tells him to put it on speakerphone. Peter is worried by what he hears. Carla has taken all of the pills and finished the bottle of vodka. She tells Peter that she wanted to say goodbye. Carla's phone breaks as she falls to the ground unconscious. Her phone dead, Peter rings an ambulance. Leanne, too, is fearful of what's happened. The factory workers discuss what a bad time Carla has had with Frank. To cheer them up, Sean gets his phone and shows the clip of Rosie fighting. What Pam said has hit a nerve with Sally, and she asks Kevin to leave in the morning. Peter and Leanne arrive at Carla's flat to find a policeman and paramedics already there. The policeman forces the door open. Carla lies there lifeless. In shock, Leanne stares at a distraught Peter. One of the paramedics finds a weak pulse. Peter cradles Carla in his arms begging her to stay alive, Leanne watching him sob over another woman. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole Guest cast *DC Malone - Olwen May *Paramedic - Emma Christie *Paramedic - David Crowley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Pam Hobsworth since 17th December 2010. *First appearance of Bill Webster since 18th April 2011. *The Underworld staff make reference to Rosie Webster appearing on the daytime show Lorraine. This was a tie-in to the plot of the internet spin-off episode Just Rosie which was made available for viewing three days before this episode was shown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla takes out her bottle of sleeping pills and rings Peter to say goodbye; Bill and Pam visit with good news, but cause problems for Kevin and Sally; Anna gets Gary's blessing to start a relationship with Owen; and Tracy senses Steve is warming to a future with the baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,370,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2011 episodes